Work
by Maus17
Summary: Who knew a couple of 'Cons would be so much work?


**_Cross over drabble between Transformers: Prime (TFP) and Transformers: Animated (TFA)_**

**_TFP: Optimus, Starscream, Bumblebee_**

**_TFA: Blitzwing, Prowl_**

**_Outsider: Ironhide (Bayformers or G1)_**

**_TF does not belong to me, and this was meant solely for entertainment. This is my first TF fic. Sorry for any typos- wrote this on a whim on my cellphone._**

The stars twinkled down benignly, ever watching and ethereally beautiful in the night sky. The time of night, however, was not sufficient to cloak the shining metal and the glow of radioactive laser blasts streaking through the darkened air.

The air was thick with the sounds of clashing metal and war cries being hollered vehemently in foreign tongues, Energon being spilled and splattering all it touched like stinging neon paint. Blue optics were narrowed against slitted red ones, the depths of the glimmering ocean battling against blood soaked rubies. Buildings were crushed and blasted to smithereens, the ground holding account of gigantic footprints and cannon blasts that seemed otherworldly. Tremors racked the ground as the titans clashed, and occasional spurts of flame burst forth from the wreckage.

Normally, a battle ranging four against two was to be labeled as unfair. Then again, the Decepticons had never been fair, and would never be- so one slip up for a desperate and stranded group of Autobots was not that bad, was it? Who knew?

Spark chambers were open, like gaping holes, slashes littering their metal coats like the claws of an angry overgrown feline. Wires were ripped out, sparking, leaking energon, and limbs were near useless.

Four against two wasn't a fair fight, but since when had ambushing half-offline opponents while they recharged been labeled as fair?

Exactly.

Ironhide heaved himself to his pedes, venting hard and recovering from the blow that had left him a stunned heap of metal. His helm seemed to spin, and his vision swam before his optics as he shuttered them in an effort to regain balance. As much as the Decepticons liked to use their fragging rockets- they could still pack a punch. He had to remember that. Especially when Blitzwing's fist was flying towards his temple. Right. Slagging Triple Changer.

The silver bot swayed for a moment, but was soon stable, growling curses under his breath. He could smell his own energon, already starting to dry on his coat. That would definitely leave a mark. The ground underneath him shook again, and he was brought out of the half-formed thoughts his processor held.

He tensed instantly, powering up his cannons and whirling, scanning the premises. What had he missed in those precious seconds that he'd let slip by? A bout of manic laughter made him turn yet again, already feeling light-helmed. A few yards away, Prowl was trying to hold his own against the erratic Blitzwing, who couldn't seem to make up his thrice cursed mind as the ninja-bot darted around his larger form.

Where were Bee and Prime? And why was he all the way over here..?

Why was Prowl fighting Blitzwing by himself?

A strange expression took over the foe's faceplates as he guffawed and clapped his servos, intertwining his digits and grinning madly.

"Oooooh! Can we keep this one?! He'll make a lovely ice sculpture for the Lord Megatron!" he squealed, ducking and dodging the smaller bot's attacks as he shot his freeze ray, sending shards of ice into the air with a crackle. They flew through the air like pale, graceful birds, pretty to watch from a distance, but able to paralyze and lower a bot's core temperature in mere seconds. Prowl held his ground, forcing himself to remain still, optics glinting.

Wait for it...wait for it...now.

Bunching up his tendons and springing into the air, Prowl leaped out of the way just in time, venting hard and shuddering as he felt cold air whoosh past him, chilling his very spinal chain. He landed with a soft thud, and whirled around once again, ducking another onset of icicles. The ninja bot didn't have much time to stand still. He watched as Blitzwing's faceplates shifted once more, and he snarled viciously, the icicles that clung to his frame melting as rapidly as they had formed. He was changing yet again- and so far, the plan was working. Prowl grunted and darted into the shadows, feeling the vibrations in the ground as the Triple Changer gave chase.

"NO! WE WILL CRUSH HIM TO A PULP AND EXTINGUISH HIS MISERABLE SPARK!" he roared, charging as the tell-tale whirring of fire cannons on his shoulders resounded. The Decepticon bellowed and flung himself at the lithe form of a crouched Prowl, and soon met with thin air, landing with a none too quiet crash on the ground, scraping his back platings and staring up at the sky in bewilderment. The triple changer shifted for the third time, face icy and analytic before his other personalities raged. Prowl's crouched frame hissed and vanished into thin air before his very optics, and the bot was nowhere to be seen.

"Hm. It appears we missed due to a hologram- CHEATER, CHEATER, PUMPKIN EATER- DIE, AUTOBOT!" he concluded with a growl, seeing the quick opponent's shadow dart above him. Blitzwing moved to sit up, but a piercing blow to his chassis winded him, sending him sprawling again as he twisted and writhed, bellowing curses and laughing because he claimed to be ticklish.

Prowl gripped his shoulder platings and straddled the larger mech with his legs, digging his digits into the exposed wires and sparking cables. His slitted optics were triumphant as he drew a golden baton-like weapon from his side and chuckled darkly at the flailing 'Con beneath him.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," he chided, raising his servos and swinging them down as hard as he could upon Blitzwing's exposed helm. The blow was a crushing one, denting his right temple and making it cave in. As soon as he struck, Prowl jumped away again, sliding backwards and way from the foe's flailing servos as he gave a few incoherent twitches.

"F-FRAGGING- extensive damage to- I CAN SEE PRETTY RAINBOWS!"

Blitzwing swooned, and his helm came down with a crash onto the pavement, red optics flickering before they turned off. Tight as a bow string, Prowl watched, making sure he was immobile before darting forwards and kicking his chin platings with a pede. He flipped backwards as a groaning whine escaped the other's vocals. Blitzwing, however, did not move- he was out cold. Satisfied, the Autobot ex-vented and whirled, catching sight of dazed Ironhide. His teammate looked out of place, like a lost sparkling as he struggled to regain his bearings. Prowl didn't blame him- Blitzwing's punches while in a fit of rage were nothing to be toyed with. A few blows had left the silver robot dazed and short circuited on the ground. But he was up again, and that was all that mattered- they needed to help Bee and Optimus.

"Ironhide!" he shouted, lifting a slim servo and waving it back and forth as the mech turned to him, blank faced. "Over here!"

Shaking his helm, the silver bot darted towards him and grumbled, looking around as distant crashes filled their audio receptors.

"That half-processored piece of slag. I hope he rusts in the Pit with Unicron when he offlines," he snarled, curling his lip platings at the unconscious bot a few feet away. Huffing, he rubbed his sore temple with a digit and gave Prowl a once-over with his squinting optics. "Are you alright?"

Prowl was not one for joking and sarcasm, but the question was rather high on the stupidity meter, even for Ironhide. They had been ambushed in the middle of recharge, the shard had been taken, their leader was wounded, and they both looked like living slag. What was his response supposed to be?

"Just dandy," he drawled, rolling his optics and yanking his fellow bot along by the servo, darting away from Blitzwing's stunned form. Ironhide growled at his response and pulled back, motioning to him with his helm.

"What about him?"

"He'll be so stunned when he awakens- IF he is to awaken any time soon- that he won't even remember his own designation. Now come on."

An estranged chuckle resounded in his audio receptors, and Bumblebee twisted away from the sneering faceplates, letting out a low mechanical whine as he squirmed and wriggled- to no avail. A sharp pede dug into his spinal chain, and he hissed silently as pain flashed across his entire frame. The scout finally conceded defeat, letting his helm flop onto the pavement unceremoniously as more laughter echoed above him. He couldn't see Optimus, 'Hide was down, and Prowl was busy with Blitz-brain. He could normally hold his own, but lack of energon and recharge had left him in a less than pleasing condition, and so...

Starscream had won.

The Seeker tilted his helm back and let out an ear-splitting screech of victory, showing his dentals in a wide and triumphant grin. He held Optimus' battle axe in his servos excitedly, like a sparkling granted a new toy to play with. The axe's blade shone in the light of the moon, drenched in rust and drying energon, bits of metal clinging to the sticky surface as it swung in a lazy circle.

With a sigh, the Decepticon shook his helm and tsked mockingly.

"Poor, pathetic, little Autobot. Your spark will be extinguished, and you will be left here to rust, like your teammates before you. And when the human scum occupies the city once more, you will be picked apart, and used for spare parts like useless the scrap heap you are," he snarled, digging his claws into one of Bumblebee's door wings, and feeling pleasure in the sensation of energon dribbling past his long digits. He grinned and turned his helm, the sudden quiet sending a thrill down his spinal chain. That could only mean one thing.

All of the Autobots were offline, and the cowardly Blitzwing was either offline as well, or he'd flown away.

That, or the idiot fragger had somehow managed to blow all of them up- he wasn't paying much attention, but he'd heard quite a commotion...

But that didn't matter. He'd offlined a Prime, for Primus' sake. Nothing could bring his mood down from the heights it was soaring at now. With a scoff, he noted how the yellow mech beneath him hadn't even tried to squirm out of his slackened grip.

"My, you really are-"

A savage roar interrupted him, and the Seeker turned to see a flash of silver. Optics widening, his grip on the axe went slack, and he was thrown backwards in a flurry of limbs and Cybertronian curses.

Thousands of pounds of robot were hurtling through the air, crashing and screeching incoherently. Starscream howled as the axe fell from his shocked digits, and flailed on his back platings as debris cut into his tendons and wires, making energon leak out sluggishly. He snarled as he was pushed into the building, growling at the livid form of Ironhide that towered above him.

The Autobot was two degrees past pissed. He whirred his cannons and shoved one of them in the Seeker's faceplates, crushing his chassis and exposed spark chamber with a pede.

"I could rip out your spark right now," he hissed, gripping the Decepticon's intake pipes savagely and snarling. Defiant to the end, Starcsream narrowed his optics, and he challenged the angry Autobot, tilting his helm to the side as best as he could.

"Why don't you?" he sneered, servo shifting ever so silently. "Save yourself the trouble."

If only his rocket boosters still had some more ammo...And if he could keep this insolent bot busy for just a bit longer..

Irohide replied with a snarl.

"So I could do THIS!"

Prowl darted over to the wounded yellow scout, lending him a servo so that he could pull himself up.

"Are you well?" he asked, venting hard. Bumblebee barely had time to give a weak nod before horrid screeching hit their audio receptors. The black and gold mech turned around, optics widening as he took several paces back, Bee not too far behind.

The Seeker had been rolled over onto his chassis, and Ironhide had proceeded to tear his wings off. The Seeker twisted and writhed like a metal maggot, wailing at supernatural pitches and cursing the silver bot above him with every fiber in his body. True, the act was a horrifying one, and perhaps a bit over the edge, but no one could say the foe didn't deserve it.

Prowl awkwardly looked away, and then glanced at the younger scout, who was gaping at his brother-bot in astonishment. The older mech let Starscream's wings fall with a clatter, the sensitive metal dented and scratched like the parts from a junkyard. He vented hard and kicked the wounded 'Con away, optics hard as he seethed.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he snarled, growling one last time at the wailing mess of metal before stalking away to his stunned teammates. He gave Bee a once-over, making sure his younger brother-bot was alright and functioning well.

"Bee? You okay? You sure?...Good..Come on. Let's go find Optimus."

No one dared argue.

He was the one with the least injuries. He was more experienced than Bumblebee, less straightforward about attacks than Ironhide. He chose to dash away and remain in stealth mode rather than to charge in screaming. Although his chassis was gouged and leaking, ripped open, and his metal was coated in nasty scratches, sparking and optics flickering- it was nothing compared to what the others looked like. It made him take silent pride in his programming as a stealth bot.

But times like this one- he cursed himself to the Pit.

They had all found Optimus, severe gashes dealt to his helm, spark chamber, and chassis with his own battle axe. He was online- but just barely, and they had to drag him to safety and patch him up as best as they could. Without Ratchet... That was kind of hard. It was up to Ironhide and Bumblebee to care for their wounded leader.

Prowl got stuck with the best job of all.

Grunting, he vented hard as he yanked on Blitzwing's lower servos, hauling his unconscious carcass over to his still screeching partner. The Triple Changer was no closer to waking up than Ironhide was close to hugging Starscream and calling him 'buddy'.

"That'll be the cycle," he grumbled, huffing as he gave another yank, gritting his dentals as the screeching of metal against pavement intertwined with the Seeker's distorted screaming. It seemed Starscream's vocals were invincible. He did nothing but lie on the ground in a pathetic crumpled heap, like a downed metallic bird as he cried out and lamented to the world.

"MY WINGS! MY PRECIOUS WINGS! AND THE PAIN! I WILL OFFLINE, DIE ON THIS PUTRID INSECTILE ROCK!... I AM A SEEKER! I AM A RARE BREED! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU AUTOBOT SCUM WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOUR SPARKS WILL BE RIPPED OUT AND SHREDDED BEFORE YOUR VERY ACCURSED OPTICS!" he raged on, words almost unintelligible. He was grasping at every topic he could to distract the lone autobot, or get to him in some way- to no avail. "YOU! USELESS CARRIER FRAGGER! I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF! I WILL USE YOUR BACK PLATING AS A DOORMAT, YOUR HELM AS A TROPHY, YOUR..."

The ninja bot rolled his optics and hauled Blitzwing closer, hefting the steel cables and wires over his shoulder as he neared. "I am frightened."

Blitzwing gave a slight shuddering twitch, but did not stir as Prowl heaved him up by his chassis, leaning him back on the wall. The Decepticon sagged limply, and Prowl had no problem nearing a now very nervous Starscream. Funny thing about Seekers.

Without their wings- their primary part, their pride and joy- they were grounded, vulnerable, and quite weak.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TAKE YOUR FILTHY SERVOS OFF ME! NO! NO! NOOOO!"

Prowl was sure his audio receptors would crack, and he grimaced, dodging flailing metal limbs as he yanked the flier by his helm, shoving him into the near comatose Blitzwing.

"That won't do you any good, believe me," he murmured, gliding on his heel wheels as he circled both incapacitated robots with the thick wires, tugging and straining as the Seeker wriggled and cried out like a shrieking feline.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE! I SHALL KILL YOU!...I BEG YOU! WITHOUT MY WINGS, I'M HELPLESS! BONDS ARE NOT NEEDED! I BESEECH YOU! AS A FELLOW ROBOT, AS-"

"A fellow robot that tried to snap my helm off. No thank you."

Prowl secured the 'ropes' and stood back, under the ruby optic's watchful gaze as he pulled out a syringe full of sedative.

"What...in the name of Primus..is THAT?" hissed Ironhide, looking up from his spot on the floor and making his servo shift from a welding torch back to an arm. Bumblebee blinked his wide optics in response, the horrid sound chilling his spinal chain and sending shivers through his entire being as he scrambled to find a response through his radio.

"Holy Mary mother of...""What DIED?""THE HELL-""W-what was that?" he warbled quietly, backing away and looking around nervously. A sound hit his audio receptors, and he tensed, moving closer to Ironhide as both their cannons whirred expectantly. The noise had stopped suddenly, and Bee had a nasty feeling...

"Ah can tell ya one thing, pardner..""This is gonna be-""UH-GLY!" he warned, shaking his helm nervously as...

Prowl emerged from the shadows. Ironhide practically throttled him, managing to just barely hold his fire and ex-venting heavily.

"You and your stupid ninja bot-...what the Pit happened?"

The mech's faceplates held a look of bewilderment, and his audio receptors crackled and snapped uncomfortably, making his helm spin and ache. He looked up at them dazedly, and spoke somewhat loudly, as if yelling.

"I see why he is called Starscream!"

With a roll of his optics, Ironhide looked up at the sky and shook his helm.

"Oh, Primus. I have my work cut out for me."


End file.
